Monty
Montgomery "Monty" Carlo is a playable character in Speed Freaks. Appearance Monty has blue eyes, and wears a blue and white racing leather jacket with white gloves, and orange shoes with blue straps. His most distinctive article of clothing is his racing helmet, which is white with three blue racing stripes down the middle, an orange circle with a white number 1 on it on the sides, a blue visor, and a blue chin pad. Kart Monty's kart has the standard-sized wheels, whose hubcap design consisted of a red capital T in a small white circle on a blue background. Description ''Speed Freaks'' official website Monty is the most fanatical of all the Speed Freaks. He loves driving and will do nothing else. Even when he is doing something else, like watching TV, Monty will practice his cornering to get those powerslides just right. The Speed Freak with all the gear, Monty's one weakness is his pet dog Cosworth who can be hard to control when you're trying to concentrate on the road... ''Speed Freaks/Punks'' manual What Monty doesn't know about racing isn't worth knowing; he knows all the jargon and he's got top-of-the-range racing leathers and a super-cool crash helmet. He's determined to be in pole position all the way, and he is the most dedicated of all the Speed Freaks/Punks.The only thing that can break his concentration is his pet dog, Cosworth. Cosworth loves nothing better than a long drive on a Sunday afternoon, the wind flapping his ears and waggling his floppy tongue. The only thing is, the dog insists on doing the driving! Monty is passionate about racing, to the point of knowing the jargon associated with it, along with having the gear for it, including his signature crash helmet. He does tend to get a bit arrogant and narcissistic at times, especially if he's winning. He's fine with placing 2nd or 3rd, but not in 4th or below, as seen in his 4th place/worse podium animation. He also owns a PlayStation console that is hooked up to a TV at the treehouse, where he plays an in-universe version of the game, practicing his cornering to perfect the powerskid. Along with that, he also owns a pogo stick, a dartboard, a skateboard (seen in one of the Funcom logo FMV's, and the "Completed" FMV), sports pennants of the SD Team, venus flytrap plants in a flower pot, and what appears to be a strategy guide for the game. Also next to Monty's corner is a wicker dog bed where Cosworth rests. Speaking of which, Monty tends to get annoyed with Cosworth from time to time, due to the latter wanting to be the one to drive. In the opening sequence, Monty is seen leaving his house, where he is presumably home-schooled, and also lives next door to Brains. From the way that he addressed his mother in his 1st place podium animation, Monty appears to love her as much as he loved racing. Quotes *"Huh?" - When highlighted *"Okay, let's race!" - When selected *"I did it!" - 1st place podium quote *"Yes, I made it!" - 1st place podium quote *"Yee-ha-ha! Hi, mom! Eh-hey!" - 1st place podium quote *"Okay, okay. Hey, maybe next time." - 2nd/3rd place podium quote *"Ooooohhhh, damn! Oooohh, no!" - 4th place/worse podium quote *"Ha!" - Firing a weapon *"Yee-ha-ha!" - Successfully hitting an opponent or crossing the finish line *"Eh-hey!" - Successfully hitting an opponent or crossing the finish line *"Whooaah!" - Getting hit *"Damn!" - Getting hit *"Feel every chicane, every enemy weapon and every track wall..." - Quote from the official Speed Freaks website *"With three racers on my tail via the durable Multi Tap from Sony Computer Entertainment America, I had no choice but to burn rubber and make them all eat my dust!" - Quote about the multiplayer feature in the game, Speed Punks manual Strategy No information yet Trivia *He was originally named Buzz in the Alpha version, before he was re-named in the later pre-release build(s) of the game. *Monty Carlo's name is a clever pun on Monte Carlo, particularly the Monte Carlo Rally, a European rally racing competition held every year since 1911. *It is unknown what the T on his kart's hubcap design refers to, but one possibility, is that it could be Monty's middle initial. *He shares the first three letters in his name with Monica. *There is a billboard advertisement of the helmet at Millennium Park. Gallery SpeedFreaksEuropeCover1.JPG|Monty on the cover of the Speed Freaks SpeedFreaksWallpaper2.png|Wallpaper featuring Monty, Monica, and Brains SpeedFreaksMonty'sHouse.png|Monty's house monty.png|Monty upset in his 4th place/worse podium animation Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Universe